paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Payday 2)/LnLDay3
Permanent Achievements= }} }} |-|Trivia= *Most of the names of the achievements are player suggestions from the Do you know what would be a great name for an achievement? thread. *'Hello To You, My New Friends' is a quote from Locke in Beneath the Mountain, stated when the players zipline up the elevator shaft and meet Locke in person. *'Locke & Load' is a pun on the phrase "lock and load" and Locke, as well as being the name of the Beneath the Mountain heist's default soundtrack and the name of the community event the achievement was released in. *'Drain the Swamp' is a used by American politicians, alluding to the historical draining of swamps to keep populations low to combat . The phrase being attributed to Locke may indicate it is a reference to who, in the article "Preparing for a War on Terrorism", calls on the U.S. to use foreign aid and soft power to combat ("drain") terrorism in failing/failed polities ("the swamps"). *'FUBAR' is military slang for "fucked up beyond all recognition/any repair". *'By Air, Land, and Sea' refers to a quote from , from the end of his " " speech. *'Madman Absolution' is a reference to . *'Best Use of a Farm Animal' was a category of the 2016 Steam Awards. *'Golf Oscar Alpha Tango Sierra' is "goats" in the . *'All I Want for Christmas is You' is a reference to " " by . *'How the Winch Stole Christmas' is a pun on and "winch", which the players use in the heist to airlift the Christmas tree and escape. *'The Princess is in Another Safe!' is a reference to the But Our Princess is in Another Castle meme that originated from *'Play Rough' is from the speech in the final scene of . *'The World is Yours' is the tagline of the . *'Reminds Me of Myself Back in the Day!' is a quote from Bain played when the crew survives an assault wave. *'A Bridge Too Far!' is an achievement from PAYDAY: The Heist. *'Washington City Marathon' is not an accurate title, as Heat Street takes place in , rather than as most of the rest of the heists in the game do. *'Keep Calm and Carry On... Shooting' is a reference to the British made in preparation of , which saw a revival 70 years later. *Most of the Continental achievements are quotes from the film. **'Baba Yaga' is what the Russian mafia Wick fights throughout the film codenames him. *'The Big Bank Theory' is a pun on the . *'Dead Man's Hand' is a that is said to have been held by when he was murdered. It is also the name of the soundtrack for the heist. *'Prankcall' is the name of a level in . *'Running in the 80's' is a reference to the memetic song "Running in the 90's" made by under the alias of Max Coveri. *'Diesel is My Juice' may be a reference to PAYDAY 2 running on the . *'Sons of Robbery' is a reference to , in which Rust's actor, , played as . *'And Now for Something Completely Different' is a reference to , which would often use the line to open sketches, and is also the title of the that contained sketches from the first two seasons of Flying Circus, intended for American audiences that had not seen the series. *'Itsy Bitsy Heisters Cooking Meth All Night Long' is a reference to the nursery rhyme. *'Bain, I Shrunk the Heisters' is a reference to . A similar play on words was used as the tagline for the Lab Rats heist when it was released. *'Jailhouse Rock' refers to either by and/or the for which the song was composed. *'¡La Victoria es Nuestra!' is Spanish for "victory is ours". *'Plata o Plomo' is a Colombian Spanish slang phrase that translates to "silver (money) or lead (bullets)", meaning "accept the bribe or lose your life". *'Hector's Heroes' may be a reference to the American TV sitcom . *'Cooking for Dummies' and Bank Robbery for Dummies are references to the books. *'Alright Boys n Girls' and This is Fucking War Baby! are quotes from Jimmy. *'All Your Bass Are Belong To Us' is a reference to a that originated from . *'Eat, Sleep, Heist, Repeat' is likely a reference to the song " " by . *'Forte to Fortissimo' are meaning "loud" and "very loud". *'Veni, Saw, Vici' is wordplay with the phrase , which means "I came, I saw, I conquered". *'A Diamond Dozen' is a pun on "a dime a dozen". *'Go, Go, Go', pd_bank, and Clutch are all references to . *'Making My Way Downtown' is a reference to 's debut single " ". *'Heisty McHeistface' is a reference to . *'The Little Heister That Could' is a reference to . *'Modern Train Robbers' was the name of the removed achievement for completing Train Heist on Death Wish.